User blog:MajorFlamerider/Weiss, the White Heiress
Note: The following is more or less a 'joke' entry based on a character from a franchise (in this case, Rooster Teeth's RWBY). As such, the abilities and stats have more regard for the source material than balance, and the values that are given you should mentally follow up with the phrase "...or something". It's just for fun, after all. And can I just say? In my defense, should I need it, Weiss' particular weapon is the hardest of all to incorporate fully into a League kit. If lots of it looks counter-intuitive and clunky, that's me trying to fit everything in as best as I could. And yes, I will stand by that as an excuse. I'm not even 100% sure that this particular interpretation of it is up to date, as much as I did the research on it. I also have Yang, if that tickles your fancy, which is decidedly not overburdened by complexity: Right Here Weiss Schnee, the White Heiress is a custom custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities + in magic damage on each basic attack. This damage will apply any extra effects her ultimate provides. }} Weiss blasts a simple bolt of magic at the target enemy unit, plus up to two additional enemy units nearby the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60/68/76/84/92 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Weiss regains mana on basic attacks equal to a percentage of her missing mana. |description2 = Weiss casts energy down a path. This energy deals magic damage to enemy units hit, and increases any further magic damage they take from Weiss for 3 seconds. While this ability is on cooldown, the passive component is deactivated. |leveling = % of missing mana}} |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Weiss creates a mystical glyph at the target location that remains there for 5 seconds. Enemy units standing in the glyph are slowed by 30%, and take magic damage every second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70/75/80/85/90 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Weiss gains access to the revolving chamber on Myrtenaster, allowing her to switch between its different modes and acting like stances. Weiss has four different chambers, and when she puts her first point into it, starts out on the White Chamber. When used, Revolving Chamber cycles to the next chamber in sequence, going through white, yellow, cyan, and violet, then back to white. Cycling through the chambers does not put the ability on cooldown, however, the first ability used or basic attack connected in a different chamber will trigger the cooldown, referred to as the chamber being 'locked in'. The first chamber switch before a spell is used will also reduce the cooldowns on her abilities by 3 seconds. Each chamber will adjust the properties of her spells and her passive, and may also provide passive benefits. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} Weiss deals more magic damage to enemy champions based on how much of their health is missing. This damage is calculated by increasing the total damage by a percentage which increases by one for every few percent of their health missing. |leveling = 1% per % of enemy's missing health}} }} Weiss has increased movement and attack speed when this chamber is locked in. Enchanted Glyph will boost the movement speed of allied champions standing on it for 2 seconds. |leveling = % % % }} All magic damage dealt by Weiss slows the enemy's move and attack speed. The movement speed slow is added onto Enchanted Glyph's slow and stacks completely. When cast, Enchanted Glyph will freeze all enemy units at that area, stunning them for 1 second. |leveling = % % }} After this chamber is locked in, all of Weiss' abilities have their base cooldown reduced by a flat amount. In addition, once every few seconds, Weiss' passive deals double damage, and Essence Lance causes her to dash down the target path, dealing her passive damage, including the double damage on the first enemy unit if it is ready to proc, on top of the normal damage. |leveling = }} }} Category:Custom champions